


Just Shoot Me

by Starlight1395



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Flashbacks, Survivor jae, Zombie AU, cursing, non graphic death/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Jae lives on, for their sake. He remembers, and he survives, because he made a promise - a promise to Younghyun that he absolutely could not break.Jae reminisces about the things that made him whole before facing the harsh reality that tore him apart.





	Just Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this as your reading or before/after to get an idea what I meant by the song sounding tinny/echoy  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDGQnGp5UYM
> 
> Also, if anyone knows the scene from Anastasia during Once Upon a December, keep that in mind while reading too.

Jae looked out at the audience, their lightbands filling the air with a sea of colors. His heart felt like it was going to explode as he picked up his guitar once again. He could hear the cheers through his in-ear as the opening notes of Shoot Me echoed.

He always adored the beginning. The drum beating so steadily, like a heartbeat guiding him. Like how MyDays were his heartbeat. Like how his members were his heartbeat.

“It’s never an easy thing, to stand in front of you. It’s like a thriller movie… everything will be fine…”  
Jae strummed the same notes he was oh so familiar with. This comeback was something that had been long in the making. So many arguments, so many late nights, so many tears shed for this moment. The cheers grew louder.

The music echoed, making Wonpil’s voice waver ominously. He turned his head, but his friends were slightly out of focus, as if he was looking at them through a foggy window.

His fingers kept plucking at his guitar strings - his axe and first love - despite the feeling that rooted itself deep in his stomach. He tried to take a step, but his shoes seemed glued to the stage.

“Just shoot towards me, bang bang-”

Jae could almost hear gun shots as his heart sped up. He looked out to the sea of bouncing lights again and a calm washed over him. He was fine. As long as he had the lights and his members, he was fine.

“Just shoot me, shoot me-”

Jae’s fingers stopped.

Wonpil’s voice cried out, over the song.  
  


_“Hyung! Do it! Shoot me! Don’t let me become like Dowoon-”_

Jae stumbled back, his feet finally detaching from the stage. He looked over, but the blurry figure at the keyboard was still playing, still singing. The lights still bounced in time to the tinny singing.

“I’m okay, so if you want to hurt me, baby just hurt me.”

_“I’m okay hyung, I promise,” Younghyun’s smile was warm, but his eyes were glassy. He was gripping his side, red pouring from between his fingers. “Don’t worry.”_

“That’s better anyway. I’m so used to this now. If it makes you feel better, just shoot me.”

_“JAE! SHOOT THE FUCKING GUN!”_

_“I CAN’T!”_

_“THAT’S NOT DOWOON ANYMORE-”_

Jae’s fingers shook as he played. He bent in half, pouring his soul into the performance. He could hear the crowd singing along, their voices sounding like they were coming from another room entirely.

“In your lines, you said it’s over now. Praying that you don’t mean that. I want to believe you said that because you felt nervous-”

_“It’ll be alright, it’s over now,” Sungjin, placed a warm hand on Jae’s shaking ones. The gun between his thin fingers was still smoking. “He’s in a better place.”_

_“I killed him-” Jae dropped to his knees, Wonpil’s blood soaking into his already ripped pants._

_“You saved him from becoming one of them,” Sungjin helped Jae stand. “We have to go before sunrise.”_

_“What about Younghyun-?”_

_“He’s hurt but wasn’t bitten. We just need to get him to a doctor.”_

“Each bullet that pierces my heart, honestly hurts so bad… it hurts so bad.”

_“God it fucking hurts-” Sungjin gritted his teeth as Jae tightened the tourniquet around his upper arm._

_“I know, but hopefully this’ll keep you from turning into a walking headache.” Younghyun joked. He didn’t let the Sungjin see him throw the infected arm out in the woods. Didn’t let Sungjin see how the skin of his arm had already started greying as it bounced lifelessly against the fallen leaves._

_“We need to go, before the smell of blood attracts guests.” Jae grimaced, the sound of Sungjin’s screams still echoing in his skull, causing a faint throb behind his eyes._

_“We need to find someplace safe to stay.” Sungjin stood, pale and tilting from side to side. Jae knew he was going to die, if not from blood loss than from the bite. Sungjin hadn’t told them for almost twenty minutes after he had been bitten, which means the virus could have spread to more than just his arm._

_“Come on then leader,” Jae smiled, biting back tears yet again. “Lead the way.”_

“Just shoot towards me, bang bang, your bullet, bullet, bullet. I’ll take it anytime. If this is what you want, just shoot me. Shoot me.”

_"I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Younghyun was sobbing._

_“D-don’t you dare-” Jae tried to threaten, but his voice failed him. Younghyun’s grip on the gun tightened. He pressed it harder against his own head._

_“I’m not going to let myself hurt you,” Younghyun whispered, a red tinted tear running down his sunken cheek. “You’re my last hyung… my last friend… promise me you’ll survive.”_

_“Younghyun-”_

_“Promise me hyung! No matter how long it takes, you have to see the end of this nightmare. I need you to be the one to wake up. For me, and for the others.”_

_“Don’t leave me alone…”_

_“Thanks for looking out for me all this time Jae hyung. I couldn’t have asked for a better brother-"_

“Bang, bang.”

Jae lost himself in the final guitar riff, letting the music soothe the memories that bombarded him. This was his safe place, on stage with the others, guitar in hand, his music touching the hearts of anyone who’d listen. This was where he belonged.

The final notes faded out, hitting the empty stadium sending a haunting echo back to Jae. He turned, but there was no one else on stage with him. No Dowoon, no Sungjin, no Wonpil, no Younghyun. No sea of lights, bobbing. No voices, singing in harmony with his. No one was left. Just him.

The seats were falling apart, the fabric having been eaten by whatever animals sought shelter in the abandoned stadium. No one had played on this stage in over a year. No one had wove melodies through the air. No one sat in those seats, adoring smiles on their faces. No one was left.

Just him.

Jae looked down at his hands. His fingers were caked in filth and covered in scars. Any calluses he formed from his guitar had been hidden under even tougher, even thicker ones from swinging the wood axe he stole from an abandoned farm, months ago.

“Traded an axe for one with a little more of a bite.” He used to joke, even though deep down it stung. His instruments were his babies, but they were long gone. Even if he were to fight his way back to the studio, he doubted anything would be left. It had been a year since the city had been overrun.

Besides, how could he go back without them? How could he face their memories after everything that had happened?

After everything he did?

The faint sound of moaning echoed through the auditorium, like a sick game of call and response. Jae’s grip on the axe handle tightened. It was still evening, so there wouldn’t be as many of those fuckers out. Sungjin was the one to realize the zombies still tried to follow their normal schedules - that they would congregate during the day and disperse when the sun went down.

He hefted the axe up. The best time to loot some corpses is when there’s less of a chance to get mobbed, he supposed. He was running low on supplies, not that money was really an issue anymore. He was more interested in phones that might have a charge - which was no longer something he prayed for, seeing how long it’s been since the plague broke out - or food stashed in pockets and purses. Maybe even some sort of medicine. A few times, he’d gotten lucky by cutting down some walking corpses of those trying to escape as well. They had been caught, but had first aid kits and water bottles in the ratty backpacks hanging loosely on their decaying torsos.

Maybe he’d find another survivor.

Jae took one more look around, but the moment was gone. There really weren’t anymore lights. Really wasn’t any more music. He really was all alone.

He rolled up the sleeves of Younghyun’s jacket and hopped off the stage. He had to survive this. He had to find food and shelter and medicine. He had to find other survivors at any cost. He had to survive.

He promised after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So my headphones broke and it made Shoot me sound super fucking eerie, and all of a sudden it made me think of Once Upon a December from Anastasia and I just went with it. I was planning on updating my MX fic but frick that one I GUESS?
> 
> This is was shorter than anything I've ever posted before, but I've also never done something this abstract before so I think it's a good tester piece for future fics in this style. 
> 
> Also, shoutout to Morgan (@tokengayass on twitter check out her aus they're amazing) for being the first beta to read one of my fics ever


End file.
